


Please?

by WinterSnow10



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Baking, Established Relationship, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSnow10/pseuds/WinterSnow10
Summary: How can Toni say no to James when he's begging with beautiful brown eyes for the thing Zizo had forbidden?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deiv17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deiv17/gifts), [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy thank you to Eafay70 for betaing. You've been around for me the last few days and I really needed that

James was watching the Cooking Channel, his dark head resting on Toni’s lap as the German read yet another book. The two of them had gotten into a small fight earlier over something stupid, so James was wondering if he should ask his question. 

“Corazón?” James asked. 

“What’s wrong, Hammie?” 

“Can you bake me that chocolate cake that you make?” James asked, his dark eyes begging. 

“I can’t - diet plans, remember?” Toni apologised. 

“Please?” James used his huge puppy dog eyes that Toni could never say no to - except this time. 

“Not this time, Hammie, maybe for your birthday?” Toni asked, not looking up from his book. 

“But that’s not until July, what about your birthday?” James whined and pouted. 

“You’re not going to stop until I make this cake, are you?” Toni sighed as he folded the corner of the page. 

“If you make me the cake, I’ll forget about you destroying the book,” James grinned as he tilted his head up. 

“Give me twenty minutes to go to the shop and get everything, you just sit and look pretty like a good reina,” Toni smirked before he lowered his head and kissed James. 

“Queen? I thought I was your king,” James laughed. 

“Every queen deserves a beautiful crown. I’ll be back soon,” Toni promised as he went in search of his wallet and keys. 

For the next half an hour James sat around with his phone, partially paying attention to the movie. The Colombian couldn’t stop the grin that spread on his face when Toni came back with two bags full of chocolate and cream. 

“This is why I love you,” James called as Toni scuttled into kitchen. 

Now the thing was, Toni was usually very protective of the recipe for the cake, so James wasn’t allowed in the kitchen. Therefore, it came as a surprise when Toni called him in. 

“You’re actually letting me sit here and watch?” 

“Obviously, sometimes you worry me,” Toni joked as he pressed a quick kiss to James’s temple. 

James watched in fascination as Toni weighed out the ingredients and put them into the bowl. The younger man had watched his mother bake a hundred times before, but it was so strange looking at Toni. The older footballer had just started using the electric whisk to mix the ingredients together when James went up and rested his head on his shoulder. 

Toni let out a content sigh before he began to stir the batter with a spatula to make sure that it was fully incorporated. The blond swiped his finger over the dark chocolaty substance on the back of the silicon tool and moaned as he swallowed. 

“Good?” James cocked his head. 

Toni smirked before he kissed James, just long enough for the taste of the chocolate to explode on his taste buds. 

“I want the bowl and spatula,” James declared. 

Toni rolled his eyes before he poured the mixture into the tin and put it into the preheated oven. The cake would take thirty-five minutes to cook, so the German got started with the ganache. 

“Now, now you’re going to understand why we are not allowed to eat this,” Toni said seriously as he turned on the hob. 

James watched as Toni slowly melted two huge family-sized chocolate bars into the cream, whisking it constantly. 

“I’m rethinking wanting to eat this,” James muttered as he received a text. “Sergio wants to know if it’s okay of he and Gareth come over later?” 

“Yeah, sure. Don’t tell them about the cake, I don’t need the entire team showing up,” Toni blushed, remembering the incident. 

“Don’t worry,” James mumbled as he tapped out a text. 

That was when James spotted the flowers in the vase at the window. He narrowed his eyes. 

“Why are there flowers?” 

“’Cause I wanted to buy you some flowers?” Toni asked uncertainly as he whisked the thickening gooey mixture. 

“Okay; they’re pretty,” James smiled happily as he looked at them. 

“Orchids,” Toni supplied as he continued to mix. 

James went back to playing the game on his phone as Toni pulled the cake from the oven. He set it to the side for a few minutes to cool before he dumped the chocolate heart attack over it. Toni walked over to the fridge and put the cake inside, hoping that the ganache would set. 

“I have some ganache left, grab me the ice cream and the cookies?” Toni requested. 

James returned with the packet of cookies and the tub of vanilla ice cream. Toni proceeded to build an ice cream cookie sandwich, putting a spoon full of the frozen treat onto the cookie before be drizzled the warm chocolate over it. He stacked around ten on the plate and covered the remains chocolate sauce for later. The two of them got back into their earlier positions, eating things they really shouldn’t have been eating. The doorbell rang and Toni got up to answer it, the dessert still in his hand. Both Sergio and Gareth locked their eyes on the dessert. 

“You guys want coffee?” Toni asked as they made themselves at home. 

Both of them nodded and a few minutes later Toni walked back in, two mugs of steaming coffee balancing precariously with two plates of chocolate cake. Sergio’s eyes went wide. 

“You made it?” Sergio asked, as if the cake was illegal. 

“I did,” Toni mused as he went back to the kitchen to retrieve his and James’s plates. 

“Mate, this has to be one of the best things I’ve eaten in a long time,” Gareth laughed. 

“I don’t think you’d be saying that if you’d ever seen how much chocolate was in there.” Sergio shot a grin at Toni. 

“You mean he’s seen you make the cake? That’s not cool, Toni,” James said, outraged. 

“I needed somebody that wasn’t drunk to help me make it.” Toni smiled, reliving the memory. 

After Gareth and Sergio left, Toni dragged James to the kitchen, where he presented him with the flowers. 

“You know, you didn’t have to do all of this,” James blushed. 

Then Toni caught his interest by pulling out a crown made entirely out of different coloured orchids. Toni placed it on the younger man’s head. 

“My king,” Toni smirked before James kissed him passionately.


End file.
